brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Potential Energy/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Moby is trying to get a cookie jar from the top of a refrigerator. The jar falls and breaks with a crash. Tim is holding a letter. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, when does something have potential energy? Signed, Maile. Well, that jar had potential energy before Moby knocked it over. Moby is sweeping the floor with a broom. TIM: Gravity pulled the jar down and energy was transferred when the jar hit the floor. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Good question, Moby — where did the energy come from? Potential energy is stored energy that an object has because of its position or condition. It’s related to kinetic energy, which is the energy that an object has because of its motion. The simple difference between the two is that only moving objects have kinetic energy. Moby's face is shown. His eyes are moving from left to right as a clock ticks. TIM: The pendulum in a clock is a good way to see how kinetic and potential energy work. The pendulum of a clock is shown swinging from left to right. As it swings the ticks and tocks are heard. TIM: I’m raising the pendulum above its normal position. That gives it potential energy. A hand pulls the pendulum up and to the right higher than it normally goes. TIM: When I let go, that potential energy is released and transformed into kinetic energy. The hand releases the pendulum and it swings from left to right and back over and over. The word “kinetic” is shown above the pendulum. As the pendulum swings, the background turns red whenever the pendulum is between the leftmost and rightmost points. TIM: As it swings up again, that kinetic energy becomes potential energy. The word "potential" is shown on the top left and top right of the screen. When the pendulum is at its leftmost position, the region under the word "potential" on the left side of the screen turns blue. While it is in the middle, the middle region below the word "kinetic" is red. When it reaches the rightmost point, the region under the word "potential" on the right turns blue. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Let’s look at it in another way. When Moby and I ride up a ski lift, our potential energy increases as we climb higher. The scene changes to show a ski slope with a ski lift above it. The ski lift moves people up the mountain. MOBY: Beep? Tim and Moby are shown riding on the ski lift. TIM: On the top of a mountain, we have a whole lot of potential energy even though we’re standing still. A mountain is shown with a ski lift up the left side. An arrow points to the top of the mountain. TIM: That energy represents our potential to move. Tim and Moby are standing on top of the ski slope holding ski poles. TIM: When you raise something above its original position, it has the ability to fall because of gravity. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Right. What goes up must come down, or at least can come down. Tim pushes off and begins to ski down the slope. TIM: As I ski down the slope, I'm using up the potential energy given to me by the ski lift. Tim is shown skiing down the slope. MOBY:Beep. Moby puts its hands to its face. TIM: Right again! Tim is skiing down the slope. TIM: My potential energy changes to kinetic energy. Moby is shown standing next to a giant snowball. TIM: The more massive an object is, the more potential energy it'll have. Moby turns his head to look at the giant snowball. TIM: Because the giant snowball has more mass than Moby, it also has more potential energy. The scene expands showing that Moby and the snowball are at the top of a hill. TIM: The height of an object plays a role in its potential energy, too. Tim and Moby are shown inside. Moby is holding a glass jar. Moby drops the jar and it clinks. TIM: Just like Moby and I had the most potential energy at the top of that hill, the higher something goes, the more potential energy it has. Moby picks up the glass jar and lifts it above its head. TIM: Now you've got it! Moby drops the jar and it breaks with a crash. TIM: When an object has the potential for movement, it has potential energy. Moby gets another glass from off screen, lifts it over its head and drops it. The jar breaks with a crash. TIM: Potential energy is converted to kinetic energy as the object falls. Moby gets another glass from off screen. TIM: Potential. Moby lifts the jar over its head and drops it. The jar breaks with a crash. TIM: Kinetic! TIM'S DAD: Tim! What in the world are you boys doing with my mason jar collection? TIM: Um, nothing, Dad! Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Science Transcripts